The Difference a Redneck makes!
by Padoot621995
Summary: So Merle and Daryl are wizards who went to Hogwarts with the Marauders. They are all one big family until the zombies walk and Merle and Daryl are stuck in the states. Follow the story as Padfoot and Moony try to get there love's back. James and Lily live, No voldie, No Peter (cause i dont like him) and Dumble bashing. Will contain slash and Mpregs
1. Lost

**The Difference a Redneck makes!**

 **A/N**

 **Kay guys so this is my new story hope you all enjoy it, its something i ve not seen before so hopefully it goes over well :D**

* * *

 **Lost!**

Sirius P.O.V

I sat in the drawing room of my best friend's manor listening to the latest update from the wireless. All my family were gathered round except from Lily as she had took the children for snacks in the kitchen.

"The epidemic in the muggle world has reached epic proportions. The muggle Prime Minister has shut down all international travel. We have been told it is the same across Europe. We have yet to hear from America." I heard Remus gasp at that news.

"I have just been informed that the magical world has been exposed. All wards around our community have fallen. These creatures have made there way into our world. We urge the public to stay in you're homes and lock down. We wish everyone the best of luck in this apocalypse as it is now known."

Everyone was shocked silent by the end of the report. The illness that swept the nation over night around a month ago was horrifying and being an Auror I don't say that lightly. I saw one infected die just to come back and eat the people around him.

"Well, I didn't see that coming." said my brother, Regulus, as he leaned into his husbands chest. I nodded and tried to avoid watching them, hating that the man I love was not here.

"I'm just worried about my husband." I whispered as my brother gave me a sympathetic look. Remus came and placed a gentle hand on my shoulder.

"We know Pads, I'm worried too." He said and gave my shoulder a squeeze.

"Right enough of this. They will both be fine, don't forget who we are talking about." A seven month pregnant Lily Potter said as she waltzed back into the room with three ten year old boy's following her.

We had decided that it would be safer if we all stuck together, like the family we are. We all moved into Potter Manor, not wanting to move Lily about too much and locked down with blood wards. Currently staying at the Manor was Lucius Malfoy with his son Draco, my cousin Narssia, Lucius' wife and Draco's mother died in child birth. There was my cousin Bellatrix who was cast out after she refused to marry for anything less than love. There was also Reggie and Severus Snape, Reg's husband. Reggie turned from our parent's after noticing how happy Bella and I were. Luckily neither of us where properly disowned, so after our parent's death I took up the spot of Head of House and started to fix our family name.

Also with us was Frank and Alice Longbottom with there boy Neville. Then there was the Potter's, James and Lily and who could forget my high spirited but shy godson Harry? Plus Moony and I. This was our family, unconventional and mis-shaped but family. Only two member's are currently missing.

I looked to Lily with a small smile and a quick nod as Harry came and sat on my lap hiding his head in my chest. I grinned down at him, I could tell he would be a submissive that would need a strong Dom to manage his neediness but right now I was happy to fill the role of protector for him.

"Don't worry Padfoot, they will come home, there just a little lost at the moment." James said.

* * *

Daryl P.O.V

I made my way back to camp after losing the trail of the buck I was hunting. I grimaced as I thought of the poor animal. It reminded me of home.

Home. The one place I long to be and the one place I can't seem to get too. As much as I love my job I could kill my boss. 'Go to America' he said 'help with there weapon's case' he said 'take Merle with you'

Now both my brother and I were stuck in America during a fucking zombie apocalypse with no way home. I miss my husband, I miss my godson. My thoughts were cut off by a childish scream. I ran faster and came across people from camp.

There was the Asian kid, Glenn my brain spoke. Shane, the 'leader', Dale the R.V driver and some new guy I had never seen before standing around my lost deer, that was half eating, and a decaying walker body with it's head cut off.

"Mother fucker!" I said while internally wincing at the thought of Lily smacking the back of my head for such language. Not wasting time I kicked the walker body, put an arrow through the head and walked back to camp, shouting on my brother.

"Daryl, can we talk a moment? It's about Merle." Shane spoke.

"Is he dead?" I asked as I spun around to look at him.

"We're not sure." He replied while looking down like it upset him.

"He either is or he ain't." I shouted angrily as the redneck in me started to come forward after two weeks of living in the woods.

"You're brother was being reckless and endangering us all, so I handcuffed him to the roof. He's still there." said the new guy. I looked at him and could see he was honestly sorry about leaving my brother so I calmed myself down a little.

"You say he was endangering ya'll?" New guy nodded "'Kay, I'll be the first to admit that my brother can be hot-headed. Where is he? I need to go get him." I mumbled while crossing my arms over my chest.

"I want to come with you. I shouldn't have left him there. Also there is a bag of guns and ammo I need to retrieve." The dude looked a little lost asking, it made me like him more, I could easily trust him to be honest with me.

"'Kay, 'm Daryl. Be ready to leave in ten minutes."

"Sure thing, I'm Rick Grimes" He held out his hand that I took and shock. I knew the rest of the group where gaping like fish out of water but I paid no attention as I walked into my tent.

As I sat on my bed in the magical tent, that was more like a portable house, I stared at the picture from my wedding day. It was Merle and I with our husbands.

"Don't worry Remus, I'll get him back and we will get home to you both." I kissed my fingers and ran them down Sirius' face.

The ride was silent until I pulled over about ten miles from camp.

"Why we stopping?" Rick asked, I could hear the nerves in his voice.

"'Cause I trust you and I have a faster way to get there. I just didn't want the rest of camp to know yet. Get out." I told him as I climbed out the truck, Rick followed suit.

"'Kay, this will feel weird and I will explain it all later once Merle's safe." I took hold of Rick's arm and appirated us to the roof top, Rick looking around stunned.

"What? h. . how?" He stuttered

"I'll explain later, gather the tool's." I ordered him as I walked over to my brother, who had a saw in his hand, I snatched it away.

"Are you forgetting you're a wizard, brother? Just appirate out of the cuffs, you dolt." I laughed at him. Merle gave me a sheepish smile and did as I said. We heard a noise and turned to see Rick making an expression of a fish.

"H. . . How?" He asked again, I just smiled at him.

"Where's the gun's you were talking about?" I asked instead of answering.

"Tank" He got out. I was gone with a soft pop and back with a bag of gun's and a sheriff's hat. I handed both to Rick as he looked at me expectantly.

"Do you believe in magic?" I asked with a huff.

"You mean like Hocus Pocus or Merlin?" Rick asked

"Like Merlin. Hocus Pocus is just a way for them to justify the witch trials." I told him with a laugh

"We considering the dead is walking, I'd say anything is possible." Rick said with a small smile.

"'Kay, well both Merle and I are wizards. Yes wand waving, descendants of Merlin wizards." I said while smiling at Rick's face as he considered believing me or not.

"You don't believe me?"

"Umm... it's just... No I don't" He replied sheepishly

"Well we are both wearing glamours, a spell to change or hide an appearance." I took out my wand and muttered the counter spell. I felt the magic wash over me as my hair became longer and my features more pronounced.

"How? Is there more of you? Are you really a descendant of Merlin?" Rick asked with excitement clear in his voice.

"We're born with it, yes we live in hidden communities all over the world. The biggest being Britain. There is normally a law against telling non-magical people or Muggles but it's the end of the world so it's no longer in place, all the wards fell. And yea we are decedents of Merlin, our family being the last." I answered his questions, loving hearing the slight accent to my voice again.

"What's a ward?" He asked his head cocked to the side in wonderment

"Ward's are used to hide something from people that aren't keyed into them."

Rick nodded, "Where did the slight British accent come from?"

"Oh, well we went to a magical boarding school in Scotland for seven years before staying to work there. Hence the glamours, we were undercover when we came across the group." I informed him

"Undercover?"

"Yea, we're unspeakable's. There like Muggle C.I.A, we came across to help said C.I.A in a case as we are native to Georgia."

"Okay, that explains why the group doesn't know. Why me?" Rick asked

"Easy, I trust you. You risked you're life to come back for my brother and I could tell you wouldn't freak out. Shane's a bit trigger happy. And we need help, we need to get to Nashville. It's the closest magical community and we have to get home." I knew I was close to begging.

"Home?"

"England, we have family there, can you help us?" Merle asked with a slight plea to his voice

"It's 250 miles north of here but I will back you up. Only we have to tell the group about you as soon as possible, I'll keep Shane in line. Is England safe?"

"I don't think so but if I know our family they put the Manor on lock down with blood wards, nothing can get through them. You help us and we will take anyone willing to come with us. Please we're lost and have to get home." I begged.

"I help you, you help us." Rick stated with his hand held out, I grasped it.

"Deal, now lets get back." With that I popped away with Rick after telling Merle the location of the truck.


	2. Plans!

**Plans!**

 **Daryl P.O.V**

Once we were back at camp, Merle and I sat outside our tent skinning the squirrel I had caught. As I looked up I saw Rick cuddled close with who I assumed to be his wife and kid. I turned away, not wanting anyone to see the longing in my eyes of course my brother couldn't miss it.

"Don't worry baby brother, we'll get home. Do you remember when Sirius first confessed his love for you?" Merle asked with a snigger as I got lost in the memory while re-telling it out loud.

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _Sitting at the Gryffindor table at lunchtime, I went over my notes for potions._

 _"Hey Shadow" my friends greeted as they sat down, I barely grunted my response before going back to my notes. I heard Sirius sigh from his place beside me but ignored him. After the third time I got annoyed._

 _"What's up,Pads?" I asked without looking at him._

 _"Nothing Dar." He said with another sigh. I put my notes down and looked at him._

 _"Really? I don't believe that. You've been off for weeks, now what's wrong?" I asked my secret crush._

 _"Nothing, I just figured something out and I don't know how to process it." Siri looked confused and I didn't like it, he was normally the one to not think to much on anything so this was not a good sign._

 _"What is it? Maybe we can help." James said from across the table._

 _"I can't tell you all yet."_

 _"Siri, we're you're friend's, you can tell us anything. We won't turn against you." I said with a small smile._

 _"Oh, yes you..."_

 _"Is it about you being gay?" Remus' blurted out as he turned the page of his book, looking at Sirius from the corner of his eye. We all stared at our quite friend in shock, Sirius slowly nodded his head._

 _"Honestly Pad's we don't care. There would be something wrong if we cared that you are gay and not Daryl. We will always support you." Remus continued with a pointed look in my direction._

 _"Even if I had feelings for one of you?" Sirius asked as he looked at me, I felt my breath catch. It couldn't be possible. I had told my friends last year, our fourth year together that I was gay, they had taken it well._

 _"Dar, umm... I'm kinda in love with you." Not sure what to say back to him I questioned his motives._

 _"Really? and how do I know this isn't some prank?" Sirius then did something that got the whole hall's attention. He climbed on the table._

 _"Daryl Dixon, I am madly in love with you. Would you please got to Hogsmade with me?" He said to the silence of the great hall. I could feel everyone staring and I knew this was hard for Sirius he hated having the school's attention ever since his mum sent the howler in first year. I looked to the staff table and saw my brother, our DADA teacher, smirking at me. I turned back to Sirius._

 _"Will it get you off the table?" Siri nodded._

 _"Fine, I'll go." I said as I pulled him down. I didn't expect him to plant his lips on mine, drowning out the noise of cat calls and whole whistles._

 _ **END FLASHBACK**_

Merle laughed causing the other's too look our way.

"Yeah, he alway's was one for dramtics that husband of you'res." I gave my brother a fond smile.

"Was? He still is. Wouldn't have him anyother way though." I gave a small chuckle

"Daryle" Rick stage shouted and motioned us over after we looked up. Merel and I stood and walked over to the group.

"I've just finished telling them the plan." Rick said as we sat down.

"What's so important about Nashville?" Shane butted in.

"It's just important that we get there." Merel said taking point, knowing I'm uncomfortable speaking to such large groups.

"That's not good enough. If I'm going to risk these people's life's I need more than that." Shane said hotly. I could see Merel's temper rising.

"Look, if we get to Nashville, we have a way to keep everyone safe. There is an item waiting for us that can help." I said quitely trying to avoid an argument _._

"What item would that be?" Lori asked with a slight glare. I glared back, I had never liked that woman.

"That will take a lot of explaining. Keep up 'cause I won't repeat myself. Do you believe in magic?" And so I went on to explain everything. I dropped my glamour again, Merle doing the same. Showing his sharp features that we both inherited from our mother. Other than that not much changed for Merle. We both kept our wedding bands hidden along with the marks from Remus. Not ready to share those pieces of information yet.

To say everyone was a bit shocked after the explanation would be an understatement, for the first time since we had been at the quarry there was silence except for the crickets in the grass. We waited five minutes before Shane finally spoke.

"So you're both wizard's born in Georgia that went to a fancy boarding school in Europe? You both got sent here to work a job with the C.I.A and are now stuck? What does Nashville have to do with all this?" He asked quickly.

"Yea and Yea. In Nashville there is an item called a portkey. It can take you anywhere in the world, we have one waiting to take us home." I informed them.

"How does that help the rest of us?" asked Carol in her mouse like voice while her husband Ed glared at her. I gave her a small grin.

"It will help because we have agreed to take whoever wants to come with us back home."

"Where's home? is it safe?" Lori asked

"In Britain. I don't think the country is safe but our home will be." Merle said.

"What makes it so safe?" Shane asked

"Blood wards, ain't nothing dead or alive can get through blood wards without consent." Merle grinned.

"So how do you expect to get in? And is it big enough for us all?" Shane kept up the questioning.

"We are keyed into the wards, it's our family's easte on our mother's side. Our grandfather half all Potter assets between his two children. We inherited from our mother and our cousin from his father. Yeah, it's big enough. It's an 800 room Manor with 40 acres of land." I said stunning everyone to silence again.

"You're rich?" Little Carl asked innonctly. His mother hushed him as Merel and I burst out laughing.

"Not quite kid. There wasn't a lot left of our Ma's money. Just enough to get us through school." I managed to get out. The kid nodded and went back to the toys I had congered during my explanation.

"What do you all think? Should we try for Nashville and possible safe haven?" Shane asked the group. As they all nodded I could see the tension slip from Merle's shoulders. Everyone slowly started leaving to turn in for the night. Merle and I walked into our tent with new hope.

* * *

 **Sirius P.O.V**

I sat with the rest of my family hoping for an update, that we all knew wouldn't come. I was slowly losing my mind with worry for my husband, I knew Remus was not any better.

"I can't take it anymore!" Remus suddenly jumped off the sofa and started pacing.

"It's been four month's since they left, two weeks since this got really bad. We have to go look for them." He continued ranting.

"How Mooney? Their in America, there's no travel out of the country and if we did get there we wouldn't know where to start looking." James spoke rationally.

"Georgia, Merle told me they were going to be based in Georgia. Atlanta if I'm not mistaken." Remus informed us.

"Still can't get out of the country, wolf." Severus said without any heat.

"Pad's is an auror, he can make a portkey. Lucius or James could use there signatures to approve it since they are both on the Wizamonget." Remus continued to plan.

"What about the boy's? and Lily?" Bella asked.

"We don't all have to go. Lily, the boy's and some other's can stay while the rest of us go look."

"Don't you try that Remus Lupin. They are my family too. If we go, we all go. End off." Lily said with her hands on her hips and an expression that you wouldn't dare argue with.

"What do you all think? Up for a search and retrieve in America?" She asked everyone.

"Why the hell not?" I said and everyone else agreed.

"Good, Sirius and Lucius make the portkey. Everyone else pack what we need." Lily ordered, everyone started moving after all who is stupid enough to argue with a pregnant woman?

Two hour's later the portkey was ready and everyone gathered round.

"I've set it to outside Atlanta, in the countryside. Don't want to kill ourselves by landing in a possibly over run city. Everyone grab hold." I said. They all took a tight grip of the rope that had been used.

"Family." I said and we were spinning. Once the spinning stopped I opened my eye's to come face to barrle. Of a shot gun.


	3. Help!

**Help!**

 **Sirius P.O.V**

"Who are you? And how in the blazes did you get on my land?" I looked up to see the owner of the gun currently pointed at me. He was an older man with gray hair, he had laugh lines around his eyes and mouth although it was hard to tell with the frown he was supporting. He had blue eyes and was around heights with Lily.

"Ummm..." I started. 'Fuck, what do you say to a muggle man who just witnessed a group of people appear from thin air?' I thought. Lucky I was saved the trouble.

"You magic folk?" The man asked, with no options left I dumbly nodded.

"Oh, well that explains it." He said as he lowered his shotgun. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding once the gun was safely pointed at the ground.

"Excuse me, Sir but are you a wizard?" I heard Lily ask politely.

"Me? No, I'm a squib though." The man laughed merrily.

"Oh, well it's lovely to meet you, Sir. My name is Lily Potter, this is my husband James and our son Harry. This is Lucius Malfoy and his boy Draco, other there is Frank and Alice Longbottom with little Neville. Then we have Regulus and Severus Snape-Black and Bellatrix Black and lastly Remus Lupin and Sirius Black-Dixon." Lily introduced everyone to the man, pointing them out as she said their names.

"Well it's a pleasure. I'm Hershel Greene and welcome to my farm." Hershel said. "Follow me and we'll get you folk something to drink. You can meet the of us. If you don't mind me asking, what brings y'all across the pond?" Hershel continued as we followed him to the farm house. Lily had clearly decided she would be the speaker of the group.

"We're here to find Remus' and Sirius' husbands. They were on a case in Atlanta when this broke out and haven't returned so we decided to come look." She said with a sad look marring her pretty face.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Why don't y'all stay here and use it as a base? My family would be happy yo help." Hershel offered.

"That's kind of you Sir but we couldn't impose like that." Bella said.

"Nonsense. It would be safer. Can't be wondering around out there, especially with a pregnant woman and children. Besides the magical world has always been nice to me, I always promised a safe house to a witch or wizard in need. I would be honored to help some from the noblest of family's." Hershel beamed.

"You know the old family's ?" Lucius asked

"Hershel please and of course, I come from one myself. The McQueen's from Ireland. Old and Noble until 1806 when Philip McQueen's only child was a squib daughter. She married a muggle man of the name Michael Greene. They had a magical son named Philip after his grandfather and as there were no more heir's little Philip took over and the McQueen line became the Greene one. After Philip Greene all children where squib's but we were taught the old ways and the family's just in case. It came in handy too, my youngest is a witch." Hershel explained as a huge smile took over his face when talking about his daughter.

"In that case Sir, we would be grateful for you're hospitality." Lily said. Hershel's smile got impossibly bigger as he waved them into the house.

"Everyone this here is some guests. There going to be staying while we help them look for some missing people. This here is Otis and his wife Patrica. Then my two lovely daughter's. Maggie and Beth." Hershel said. After full introductions we sat down to some dinner while I explained the situation to the rest of Hershel's family. After they had agreed to help we set about making some plans.

* * *

 **Daryl P.O.V**

As I stood by my truck watching the rest of camp pack up I couldn't help but grimace at the amount of noise they where making. I voiced my concerns to Shane and Rick but they brushed me off saying that the people were just excited. I couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to happen. As I adjusted the crossbow on my back I heard the first scream.

"WALKERS!" Glenn shouted. I looked up startled, wondering how they got past my wards. People were running in every direction, I didn't stall for a second before swinging my crossbow off my back and firing a bolt through a walker head. Sometime into the fight I felt a whoosh of air go past my face and heard a thump beside me. I turned to see a walker lying stiff and dead to the right of me. I lifted my head to see my older brother smirking.

"Constant vigilance, baby brother." He said as he put another zombie down.

"Yeah, Yeah." I shook my head to clear the random thoughts as I let loose another bolt. A scream ripped through the semi-silence of the camp. I whipped my head around in the direction of the noise, feeling my neck crack at the sudden movement. Standing twenty paces from me was a young woman who hadn't made it to the R.V. I watched for a moment as the woman who's name I didn't know kept the walkers attention on her in a bid to save the toddler she had pushed behind her. Kick starting again I ran over feeling my brother behind me and put my blade though the walkers skull and caught the woman as she fell.

"Protect him... Protect my Mika." She rasped out as she clung to my shirt.

"I will" I told he as I watched the last of the life drain from her eyes. Holding my breath I gently stabbed my blade through her temple to stop her from coming back. Hearing a quite sob I looked up to see a child around two year's old. He had dark, almost black hair and bright blue eyes like my own. His skin was sun-kissed and he had sharp features for a little boy.

Hearing the sob again, I slowly went towards him on my knees and held out my arms like I use to do with Harry when he was younger. Mika only hesitated for a moment before throwing himself into my chest and clinging on for dear life as he sobbed his little heart out.

"Hush little one. I've got ya. I won't let anything hurt you." I whispered to him as I placed a kiss to the top of his head. I didn't notice that the fight was over or that what was left of the group had circled around us. My whole attention was on the little boy, that my magic was telling me was mine. He peaked up from under his lashes and said.

"You promise?" Giving a quick smile I replied.

"I promise. I'll always be here to protect you Cub." I knew only Merle would understand the meaning behind using Cub but I didn't care. I felt my magic connect with the kid and I had learned long ago not to fight what my magic wanted. Right now my magic wanted me to raise this kid as my own and that's what I will do. Hopefully Sirius feels the same when he meets him.

"M'kay Daddy." I heard everyone suck in a breath as the use of the word, waiting to see me reaction. I just smiled and kissed his head again.

"Sleep son, I'll be here when you wake." As I finished speaking Mika's eyes started to droop and he snuggled in placing his head on my chest as he fell asleep. I stood up and turned to look at the group. Merle smiled at me and I know he felt the family magic wash over the boy once I accepted him. Everyone was quiet for a few moments before Lori spoke.

"Would you like me to take him?" I tightened my hold around Mika, Lori must have seen. "I meant to the R.V with Carl and Sophia, get him out the heat while we figure out what to do." Realising that she meant no harm I gave her an apologetic look as I nodded my head and handed the sleeping tot over. I watched her every step until she was in the R.V then I looked around.

It was a bloodbath. Walkers lay everywhere and our dead were sprawled around. Blood covered nearly every surface of camp. The tents, the car, the people and the ground. Giving a sigh I plucked my knife from the ground and walked towards the closest of our dead. I kneeled down and placed the tip of my blade at his temple. I placed my other hand over his forehead and whispered an old pureblood prayer (that my uncle had taught me) as I pushed the blade through.

"Ultra velum intrabit animam tuam at salui conduetus in pace inveniet apuel deum"(1)

I slowly went around doing the same to all the people we had lost. Merle caught on and helped finish my self appointed task. Once we finished I turned to look at the group.

"Start collecting our dead, we'll bury them in the holes that Jim dug. Pile the walker bodies to be burned." I said and without waiting for an answer I picked up Mika's mother and walked towards the center of camp.

Once the walker's were burning and the people were buried I said another prayer over the graves as was pureblood tradition.

"Dimicatum dura diu pugnares. Nune Pacatum incedere recipiant morte amici. Recordatus sum tui et semper erit." (2)

After a final look I huddled Mika up and walked back to camp. I placed my new son in the passenger side of my truck and climbed in. I waited until everyone else had left before following them out. 

* * *

elc **A/N**

 **(1) Ultra velum intrabit animam tuam at salui conduetus in pace inveniet apuel deum- this means 'Safe passage through the veil and may your soul find peace with the gods.'**

 **(2) Dimicatum dura diu pugnares. Nune Pacatum incedere recipiant morte amici. Recordatus sum tui et semper erit.- this means 'You fought hard, you fought long. Now you are at peace, go with death and be welcomed as a friend. Shall you always be remembered.'**

 **At least according to google translate. Sorry if it isn't right but I can't speak Latin.**


	4. CDC and Truth

I'm Back! Sorry about the long wait. Had a really bad writer's block. So here is a extra long chapter for you all. Warning! We do see character death in this chapter and I'm sorry if it is anyone you like but it had to be done in order for the story to head where I need it.

Other than that, please enjoy!

* * *

The Difference A Redneck Makes!

Chapter 4- CDC and Truth.

Daryl's P.O.V

We had drove until we were just outside Atlanta, we were now huddled around Shane's Jeep with a map trying to choose the best route to take. Suddenly a scream came from the R.V, we turned around quickly to see Jackie stumble out the door. She turned to us a look of sheer horror on her face.

"He's eating her!" She exclaimed, without thinking Merel and I rushed into the R.V. To say what we saw was horrifying would be an understatement. Jim was crouched over the body of Andrea pulling out her insides, there was a gaping hole in her throat, her eyes were lifeless and her hand was starting to twitch. It took less than a minute to take this all in, I leveled my crossbow with Jim's head as I repeated the prayer from camp. I let the bolt fly, as it hit its target Merel walked over and put his blade into Andrea's head to stop her from coming back. I grabbed two sheets as Merel looked over Jim's body.

"He's got a bite on his stomach. Musta happened back at camp." Merel grunted. Without saying anything I passed him a sheet, Merel looked at it and raised his eyebrow at me.

"Kids don't need to see this" I mumbled.

"Bloody bleeding Gryffindor heart." Merel mumbled but started to wrap up Jim's body as I did the same with Andrea. Picking up a body each we took them outside and placed them at the road side before walking back to the group.

"Jim had a bite mark on his stomach, must have happened at camp. He attacked Andrea, she didn't make it." I informed them. The woman looked heart broken while the men looked angry, properly at not noticing one of their own had been bit. Looking straight at Rick and Shane I motioned over to the bodies.

"We wrapped them up to be buried. Glenn map out our quickest way to the CDC. I wanna see if there is anyone left that can tell us what the fuck is going on." With that said, I walked over to my truck to check on the three kids.

An hour later our fallen was buried and we were back on the road, only this time heading to the CDC. What would have normally been a sixteen minute trip took us over an hour while trying to avoid the dead. We walked up to the doors just as the sun was setting. Rick and Shane took point while Merel and I brought up the rear. Lori had Mika tightly held in one arm while she held her own son's hand with the other. Glenn and Dale were on either side of the three women and children while T-Dog rotated around them. Rik started banging on the door and trying to lift the shutter, when it didn't move people started panicking. As the walkers started towards us, I noticed the camera move.

"T-Dog take over." I said to the man, he quickly took my place beside Merel keeping the dead at bay. I quickly rummaged into my pack for something I didn't think I would ever need again. Pulling out my CIA badge I ran over to Rik and pulled him out the way before flashing the badge at the camera.

"This is special agent Daryl Dixon of the black ops division of the CIA. I demand that you open this door immediately." I said sternly. Straight away the shutters started to open. I saw the shocked looks on the others faces as I spun around and took down a walker that was too close to my brother.

"What?" I knew they didn't believe that we had worked for the CIA. I mean Merel the drug addicted redneck and me the shy and awkward younger brother, well we do play our roles well I guess. Everyone as quite when a man to the door pointing a Colt M4A1 assault rifle at us.

"Special agent Dixon, I'm Jenner. What can I help you with?" The doctor asked.

"I want to know if you have figured out what has happened yet and maybe see some of your files? My companions here need a decent nights sleep before we continue our journey." I told him, he looked around the group his eyes lingering on the children.

"You all submit to a blood test." He said, I nodded my head and ushered everyone inside. Once the doors were firmly shut behind us I walked over to Lori and took my son from her arms. Holding him close I followed the do to the elevator.

As we were descending I turned to look at the doctor, eyeing his gun.

"Do doctors always go around packing that kind of heat?" I asked him.

"There was plenty left over, so I familiarized myself with them." he replied. Nodding my head I turned to look at Merel who gave me a slight nod showing that he understood my worry. Walking down the hallway Jenner explained about the showers and told the kids not to turn on the video games, he opened a door on the left and allowed us into the kitchen, were he let us cook and eat as much as we wanted.

After eating and a few drinks everyone was relaxed and enjoying themselves but of course there is always one mood crasher.

"So what happened here Doc?" Shane asked.

"Not tonight Shane." Rick said

"Why not? It's the whole reason we're here right?" He argued.

"When things started to get bad a lot of people left, wanted to be with their families." The doctor started speaking. "After a while people gave up. There was a string of suicides. They opted-out." He finished

"But not you?" Carol asked

"Not me, I made a promise to keep going as long as I can." Jenner said with a sad smile.

"Do you know what's happening?" I asked him.

He shook his head and motioned us to follow him. We followed him into a large oval room filled with computers and a large screen on one wall.

"I've been running test's non-stop but so far I can't find anything that has caused this breakout." Jenner said.

"Is there anyway you can show me your findings?" I asked. Jenner shook his head with a regrettable look upon his face.

"Unfortunately I had an accident in the lab and it was decontaminated, destroying all findings and what was left of my samples." He said with clear pain on his face. "I can however show you the process after someone is bitten or scratched." I nodded my head at him. "VI bring up test subject 19's file."

As he finished speaking the large screen came on showing what looked to be a human lying on a table with there brain showing clearly.

"This" Jenner started while pointing at the screen. " Is a healthy human brain. See those lights? That's brainwaves, everything that makes a person unique is in those lights. VI scan to the second event."

As the computer was scanning to the next event I noticed something odd.

"VI stop." I said while Jenner looked at me funny.

"Why do you want it to stop this is just the infection starting to attack the brain." He said. Instead of answering him I turned to Merel.

"Merel you see that?" I asked pointing to the screen.

"Sure do baby brother, someone's gone and opened the 'inalate all muggles' tin."

"Yea, but there's something else. See that blue haze to it? It shouldn't have any colour except black. I should know I study the damm thing long enough. It should be pitch black and it shouldn't reanimate them, it should just kill instantly but not effect anyone with a magical core." I went to continue but Jenner interrupted.

"What? A magical core? What the fuck are you on man?" He asked loudly.

"OH, right you don't know." Quickly Merel and I filled the doc in on everything. After proving it to him, he sat numbly for a few moments.

"So you mean to say that these things come from your world?" Jenner asked as everyone else looked at us for the answer.

"Yes and no" I said before going on to explain.

"The people that are infected are just normal people, not witches and wizards however the curse that is killing them is magical. See the black stuff in the middle? Well that's called Pandorum, it's where you're myths about Pandora's box comes from. A couple centuries back a dark wizard wanted to destroy all muggles, he believed muggles weakened our blood-lines and Magic, he also thought that muggle-borns stole magic. So he created Pandorum."

"Wait, what do you mean created?" Shane asked

"All witches and Wizards have the ability to create new spells, hexes, jinxes, curses and potions. Some are just better at it than others." Merel told him. With a nod from Shane I continued.

"Yea, he created it. It is the first and only air-borne curse. Once it's released it's deadly. Once inhaled anyone without a magical core dies." I stopped speaking for a minute but it was all it took for the questions to start, as everyone but Rick and Merle advanced on me.

"What do you mean die?"- Shane

"Why aren't we dead then?"- Lori

"Why is it the only air-borne curse"- Jenner

"Is there anything we can do?"- Carol

"What happened to Pandorum?"- Jackie

See the the panicked look on my face Merel whistled loudly and Rick stepped in front of me to stop them getting closer.

"Listen he will answer all of your questions, just back the hell off." Merle growled. As they backed away I took a breath and answered them.

"Die, Shane as in no more, cold and buried. It was made to wipe out anyone who couldn't do magic. It's the only air-borne curse because we generally need our wands to do spells and curses, even after all this time we haven't figured out how he managed it. As for anything we can do, I don't know. I would have to research more and look at my old notes but there not here. As for what happened to Pandorum, it was discovered before the wizard could use it and was placed in a secured room in the department of mysteries at the british ministry of magic, only someone with the highest of security clearance can access it. There is only six people with that clearance. Merel and myself, our boss, the minister of magic and two of our collages." I stopped to let them take in the information. Once I was sure everyone was up to date I continued.

"As for your question Lori that brings us back to the screen. See the blue haze around the edge? Well it shouldn't be there. Pandorum is pure black and it shouldn't reanimate its victim. The blue seems to be the Surgamus zombie curse. That translates to 'zombie arise'. I think whoever released Pandorum has altered it with this curse therefore delaying the effects. You see the zombie curse should only be used on the dead, but everyone knows that if you are bitten or scratched by a zombie you will turn into one. I think that everyone is infected by Pandorum but due to the alteration it's not taking effect like it should. It's only activating after you are bitten or scratched, unfortunately that means that everyone is also infected with the zombie curse and therefore not matter how you die be it a bite or scratch, natural causes or a fatal wound either way you will turn once you are dead." As I finished speaking everyone looked a bit pale but Rick still asked a question.

"How do you know so much about all this?" He asked.

"It my specialty, I've always had a act for altering spells and curses. Everyone say I'm akin to a prodigy in that department. As for Pandorum I've been studying it since I was 13. I wanted to figure out how he had done it so I could replace it and turn it into a cure, so far I haven't managed it." I told them

"I do know that by alternating it with different spells and curses you get something different each time but so far none of them have been good. They would all have a horrible effect should they be released. I had never done it with this curse but clearly someone had and now I know the end result."

After an hour or so everyone had calmed enough to get some sleep and by morning most were ready to leave. After breakfast Dale asked about the clock that was counting down. Noticing it for the first time I paled.

"Everyone get you're stuff, we need to leave." I told them harshly. They all looked at me then to Rick and Shane. With a nod from them everyone started to leave as Jenner shut the doors on us. Spinning around I leveled my best glare at him.

"Open the fucking door Jenner. Now!" I shouted at him. He ignored me as he set us his computer to do his log.

"Why is it so important that we leave?" T-Dog asked. Pointing to the clock I said.

"That clock shows how much power this place has left. When a facility like this runs out of power they go through a decontamination. In other words they blow the place up by setting the air on fire." I looked around them noticing that Lori and and Carol were holding their children close. I looked at my own son, held close to my brothers chest, we were not going to die here.

"How do you know that?" Jenner asked

"Our cousin's wife works closely with the CDC and other health facilities. She's a medical researcher." Merel said

"What's her name?" Jenner asked with a slightly doubtful look.

"Lily Potter" I said my voiced clipped.

"You're the brother's Lily spoke about? The one's that took her in and treated her as a sister." He asked shocked as the colour drained from his face. Nodding my head I said.

"That sister is currently ready to give birth. The stress and worry about us not being there is good for either of them. Do you want to be the cause of her or her childs death?" As Jenner shook his head, no, I smirked. "Then open the bloody door." Without any hesitation Jenner opened the door. As we all rushed for the door I heard Jackie saying she wasn't coming as she pushed T-Dog out the door. Turning around I noticed that Dale hadn't moved either.

"I'm staying too" He said and seeing the pain in his eyes I just nodded my head, grabbed T-Dogs arm and pulled him towards the lift.

Once T-Dog and I reached upstairs I that the shutters were down and everyone trying to smash the window open. Not wanting to waste time I pulled out my wand, Merel following my actions.

"REDUCTO" We both let the spell off and watched as the window shattered. Everyone turned to stare with their mouths hanging open.

"Well move" Merel shouted. We all quickly climbed out the window, just as we got into the cars and ducked the building went boom.

Sirius P.O.V

It had been two days since we had landed in America and we had found nothing. Yesterday we had headed to the CDC knowing both Dixon's would go there for answers but when we were 20 miles from our destination we watched as the building blew up. Now with no leads on where to start, Remus and I were currently walking through the woods with Otis as he hunted. Knowing that both our husbands prefered the woods made us feel better with the thought that we might come across them.

"Don't worry Pads, We'll find them. I'm positive. I can't explain it but I feel as though they are closer than we think." Remus said. I lifted my head and looked into his eyes. Seeing nothing but truth, hope and determination in them I smiled at him. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Otis hold up his hand, indicating that he had found his prey. Crouching low and staying behind him we slowly approached the deer. After a few seconds of waiting Otis let the gun fire. We watched in horror as the deer fell and a small child around the boy's age followed. Realising what had happened we quickly rushed over.

"Oh Merlin, is he alright?" I asked. One of the men crouched over the boy looked at me like I was stupid.

"He was shot you fucking idiot, what do you think?" The man said clearly angry.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see him. Hershel, Hershel can help him." Otis said in a panic. I looked at the who I guessed was the boy's father. I could see the shock and pain in his eyes, taking charge I turned to Remus.

"Moony give me your belt." I said as I tore off my leather jacket and folded it into a square, Remus quickly undid his belt and handed it to me. I kneeled down beside the father and son and quickly put pressure on his wound.

"What's your name?" I asked the father, he looked at me blankly. Snapping my fingers in his face I said. "Hey, c'mon now, I need a name."

Seeming to have come out of his trance the man looked at me before replying.

"Rick, Rick Grimes." Rick said. Nodding my head I looked Rick straight in the eye.

"Ok Rick, I don't want you to panic. I'm going to disappear in a moment with your son. My friend here will bring you and you're compion. I'm going to take him to where I'm staying at the moment. We have two medical professionals that will try and save him." It took less than a minute to say this but I was wasting time. As Rick dumbly nodded I pulled the boy into my arms and apparated back to the farm house.

"LILY! HURSHEL!" I screamed as I landed in the livingroom.

"Sirius what's with the shouting?" Lily said as she walked into the room, at the boy in my arms she gasped.

"He was shot, he needs medical treatment now." I said quickly. At my explanation Hurshel ushered us into the bottom room as he barked out orders to everyone. Hearing a 'pop' in the livingroom I went out to clear up any confusion this might have caused.

"You're wizard's" Rick said as I walked in. I must have looked dumbfound as he explained. "We're traveling with some. One of them did that with me before."

Making an 'O' shape with my mouth I turned to Remus.

"Where's Otis Moony?" I asked.

"He's making his way back." I nodded my head and turned back to the two men.

"Why were you out in the woods? And what's his and the kids name?" I asked going into auror mode.

"We're searching for a missing girl, she's part of our group. This is Shane and that's Carl, my son." Rick said his voice broken.

"Don't worry about your son, Officer Grimes. He's in good hands, I promise." I said placing my hand on his shoulder.

"The girl, she wouldn't happen to be wearing a blue top with a rainbow on it would she?" Remus asked. At there shocked and scared looked we took it as a yes.

"Don't worry, she's currently looking at the horses with Beth. I stumbled upon her last night when I was doing my rounds." He told them. I smiled as they exhaled before Rick suddenly panicked.

"Carol, Sophia's mother. She doesn't know. Our group doesn't know." He said.

"Where are they? I will go find them and bring them back." I heard Maggie say. I gave her a small smile. After Rick told Maggie were to find them she left and I took Rick and Shane into the bedroom. As we walked in Lily looked up and smiled slightly.

"Are one of you his father?" She asked, when Rick nodded she continued. "I've managed to get the bullet fragments out and he's now stabilized. He may be in and out for a few days though. If you don't mind me asking where is his mother?"

"We lost her, yesterday. A hoard past us on the highway and she didn't make it." Shane said. Looking between the two I could clearly see that the loss of the woman affected Shane more than her own husband. Lily seeing the same decided to distract me.

"Siri, could you check on Harry and James for me and maybe get me a glass of water?" She asked sweetly.

"Of course Lils" I said. Walking out I beckoned the men to follow me. Following the sounds of childish laughter I couldn't help but smile at my godsons loud explanation of.

"No Dad, that's cheating." Before more laughter followed. Placing my hand over my stomach I couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to have my own child. Daryl and I had tried for years with no luck, now I just hoped I didn't have to do it alone.

"UNCLE PADFOOT!" Three loud children called as I walked into the kitchen, pulling me from my thoughts.

"Hi boys, you behaving?" I asked as Rick walked over to the little girl.

"Sophia, are you alright?" He asked her, once she nodded and Rick was sure he turned back to the room.

"Everyone this is Rick and Shane, they will be here a while until Rick's son recovers. Rick, Shane this is Beth, Patricia, Severus, my brother Regulus, our cousin Bellatrix, Alice, Frank, Lucius, James, Draco, Neville and Harry." I said pointing everyone out. After a quick hello, James turned to me.

"Pads, what happened?"

"When we were hunting Otis shot a deer and the bullet went through and hit Rick's son, Carl, who was standing on the other side. Lily managed to stabilize him though. He's going to be alright. Bella could you take a glass of water to Lily?" Bella nodded and proceeded to fill a glass and take it through. Just as I was about to speak we heard cars pull up outside.

"That will be our group." Rick said.


	5. Family!

**Sirius P.O.V**

"That will be our group" Rick said.

Looking at James and Remus, I motioned my head towards Rick and Shane who were walking out with Sophia. At their nod, I turned and followed them out with my best friend and brother-in-law right behind me. We didn't know if these muggles could be trusted yet.

As we reached outside we watched as a woman with short gray hair flew out the R.V just as it stopped moving.

"Sophia!" The woman shouted as she imbraced her daughter happily. Watching the scene I didn't notice anyone else until Moony shouted.

"Merel!" He practically screamed as he threw himself down the steps and towards his husband.

"Remus?" Merel asked with clear confusion but it didn't stop him from catching Remus as he flew into his arms and holding him tight. I smirked as I caught the fish out of water expressions the new people were wearing as Merel a firm but passionate kiss on Remus' lips. It suddenly dawned on me, if Merel was here so was...

"Siri?" I heard the gruff voice, a sweet mix of an English and Georgian accent filling my ears as a smile took over my face.

"Dar!" I exclaimed as I bolted towards him, Daryl easily caught me and spun us around with a smile to match my own. I attached my lips to his with as much love and passion as I could manage. It was clearly too much for someone as he shouted.

"What the hell?"

Turning to look at the new people I noticed they all looked shocked but Shane he, well he looked pissed.

"What?" I asked him, clearly showing my upset of him ruining our moment. He looked between the four of us for a few moments before speaking.

"This is who you were trying to get back to?" He asked while pointing at Remus and I. I felt Daryl nod his head and saw Merel do they same.

"Wait, so we've been risking our lives trying to get to Nashville, so you can get back to you're boyfriends who just so happen to be here?"

"Husbands" I said quickly, feeling the need to assert myself.

"What?" Shane asked.

"Husbands. We're their husbands." I informed him.

"What? Same sex marriage isn't legal, so how is that possible?" I could see he was getting frustrated.

"Yes you're right, In you're world, but in our world there's no prejudice against it as wizards can carry children with the help of a potion." Daryl told him as if he should already know that.

"Huh, okay we can come back to that. So anyway we're risking our lives to get to them and there here? How?" Shane asked clearly having calmed abit.

"We came to get our family, we had the means to create a port key so we did" Lily said as she approached the group that had gathered around us.

"Lily!" Merel and Daryl said at the same time.

"Hello darlings" Lily said as she hugged them as close as her baby bump would allow.

"Hold up, if you're able to make this thing then why we risking our ass to get one?" The darker skinned man asked.

"'Cuz they have to be approved for them to work, neither my brother or I have the authority to approve them as we are neither on the wizagmot or the head of a pure blood line." Merel said in a 'duh' tone. I was starting to feel sorry for the muggles it wasn't their fault they didn't understand our world and we all knew how hot headed the Dixon brothers could be when they were annoyed.

Shaking my head as Merel's tone, I disicided to do introductions, as everyone exchanged hellos two things happened, the front door opened and childs cry was heard. As most of the family turned to the boys, the Dixon's turned towards their car.

As the boys came rushing towards us shouting on their missed uncles, Daryl hurried from my side. I couldn't help but cringe at the hurt look on Harry's face as his godfather walked away. Daryl quickly returned though, pressing something into my arms. Looking down I realised it was a child. Taking him into my arms quickly I couldn't help but smile as family magic washed over us. I could see the family shudder as the magic passed through them and smiles bloom on their faces.

I turned to see Daryl kneel down.

"Sorry cub, I had to get Mika from the car." He said to Harry as he opened his arms. Without hesitation Harry flew into them, snuggling close to his other godfather.

"I missed you uncle Dar." Harry said quitely as he refused to let go.

"I missed you too cub." Daryl said holding Harry closer. I couldn't stop the smile at the look on the muggles faces as they watched the tough redneck exterior fade away as my husband let a tear roll down his face all because of the messy black haired ten year old in his arms.

 **Daryl P.O.V**

Holding my godson close as I stood I couldn't help but think of everything that had happened over the past few days. We had lost a lot of people.

Amy

Andrea

Jim

Dale

Jackie

Lori

And everyone else at camp. We found out that the 'virus' is really a curse and that our family was here, sweet Merlin I had became a father.

It was all too much and I knew I would break soon, Siri clearly noticing as the tear slid down my face he distracted everyone by speaking.

"How about we go inside? We can exchange stories!" He bounded towards the house like a ten year who'd just taken a pepper-up potion. I felt the smile tug at my lips as I watched my hyperactive, fun-loving husband as Prongs and Moony rolled their eyes, patted my back and followed him.

"Is he always like that?" T-dog asked. I smiled at the looks of the group as they watched the over-active man-child.

"That's Siri got you. Always trying to keep people smiling. He uses jokes and laughter to make people think he's not affected by anything." I said to him as we walked towards the house, Harry still in my arms.

"Who's this?" T asked, pointing to the boy.

"This is Harry, my godson." I told him with a big smile in my face.

"You know. I never really took you as one to have a soft spot for kids." The man said with a sheepish look. By this point we were sitting in the living room and everyone was listening.

"I never use too, most my life I hated the thought off having or being around children. It wasn't until I held Harry for the first time after James ask Siri and I to be his godfathers that I remembered something my uncle said to me and between both Harry and his words I changed my mind. I didn't have the best home life after my mother died and going to Hogwarts was my escape. James, Remus, Siri and I came fast friends in our first year but it wasn't until our 5th that James and I found out we where cousins. His father invited us to stay with them for the summer. It took uncle Charlus all of five minutes to know I was his sisters kid." James and I shared a laugh at the memory.

"What was it he said?" Carol asked being the first to get over her shock at how much I had spoken.

"We use to have a lot of conversations and during this I mentioned how I wouldn't have children so that I could never turn out like him. Abusive. After saying this his words to me were "it is not the genetics that defines a man or father but rather the choices the father makes to go against his genetics to improve his child's life." Between those words and holding my godson for the first time I knew I wanted that. I wanted to feel the unconditional love a father should have for his child." I finished my story as I took Siri's hand and squeezed.

"Wait, you said earlier that men can have children in you're world,right?" Shane asked Sirius, at his nod he continued. "Then why haven't you?"

Every member of our family sucked in a breath at the mention of the taboo subject. Knowing he didn't mean any harm I gave him a small sad smile.

"We've tried, for years but haven't had any luck." Shane have an apologetic look before Siri spoke.

"Until now!"

* * *

 **A/n**

 **Sorry this took so long I already have the next chapter ready.**

 **Also I know Merel and Daryl are ooc but I did this because even though they lived the life with an abusive father, they also had something they didn't in the show. Love, friendship and more family. So instead of waiting ages to see their shells break I've made it that they already have and so around their family their more open and relaxed, more themselves. But don't worry their still the badasses that ya'll love from the show!**

 **R &R hope you enjoyed!**


	6. What's next?

_**What's next?**_

 **Daryl's P.O.V**

I felt myself stop breathing as everyone else stopped moving. I could feel Sirius slowly put his hand on my arm.

"Are you alright, Love?" He asked, I turned to look at my husband as a smile made its way onto my face. Nodding I pulled him close to me.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just worried." I said quietly. I felt Sirius nod as he held me tighter, being careful of the two boys sitting between us.

"It will be alright; we will make this work. I promise." Siri whispered into my ear. Most of the family relaxed at seeing my nod and Merle came over to pull me into a hug himself.

"Congratulations little brother. You will be a wonderful father, I know it." He said with clear pride in his voice. After the mushy stuff was out the way and we got to exchange stories of how we all ended up on the farm, Lily looked at Mika who was peacefully sleeping on my lap.

"Who is this Daryl?" She asked in the sweet voice she normally uses for Harry alone. Smiling down at the boy who was using my chest as a pillow I turned to look at my family.

"This is Mika. When the camp was overrun, we lost his mother. She used her last breath to ask me to protect her son and I swore I would. As soon as I held him, I felt the magic wash over me. It was like he was mine." As I finished my explanation, Lily smiled at me.

"Yeah, we felt the family magic accept him when you placed him into Pads arms." She informed me, I smiled at them all. Grateful that they where as accepting of the boy as I was.

"What's family magic?" Carol asked, I looked towards her as I went to explain but little Harry lifted his head and answered first.

"Family magic is what connects us together." The boy said shyly as he looked at his father to make sure he was right, when James nodded, Harry grinned.

"In basic terms, yeah what he said. All blood family is connected through magic. When a couple marry the submissive is brought into the dom's family magic but is still connect to their birth family magic and so any children they have will be connected to both families through their magic as they would have a connection to both but there will be a stronger connection to their fathers family magic as they get that from both parents. When I accepted Mika as my own, I basically adopted him through family magic meaning that magic itself intended for me to raise him. The fact that my family felt the magic too means that they accept him and he is now legally mine and Sirius' in the eyes of magical law." I gave a more in-depth description.

After a few hours the muggles decided to turn in for the night. Once the last had left I turned to the magical folk.

"This is serious guys." I said, my voice was low and urgent.

"We know Shadow…" James started but I cut him off.

"No, you don't. We where at the CDC. We saw the process it takes after infection." They all looked at me with grim looks. "Guys its Pandorum." I watched as each face went from grim to shock.

"It can't be, that curse is on complete lock down." Lucius said, I nodded in agreement.

"I know Luc, but I know what I saw. The problem is I don't know who altered it or let it out. Both Merle and I where here. Jenkins and Miller are in China with our boss and the Minister doesn't have enough magical power to alter it or fully release it. No-one but us six have access to it." I said as the wheels in my head started turning trying to figure it out. Sirius lay his hand on my knee.

"Calm love, we'll figure it out. I know you'll find a way to fix this." He said with confidence shining in his voice.

"I don't think I can. I've been working on it for 18 years and I haven't got anywhere, plus it's been altered. So even if I do figure out how to make another air-born curse to counteract the Pandorum I would have to find a way to incorporate the cure to the zombie curse into it. Which won't be easy as the cure has to be placed on each individual. If I somehow mess up and don't get the counter right and then remove the zombie curse believing it worked, I'd kill the muggles instantly." I ranted

"What do you mean its been altered, with what? Zombie oh you don't mean…" Sev asked, I stared at him with a grim expression.

"Yeah Sev, I mean Surgamus Zombie." I informed bitterly, everyone looked grim again at the realization that this would not be a quick solution.

 **Rick's P.O.V**

I slowly backed away from the living room door after see the hopeless looks on the magical folks faces. Knowing that the wizard couldn't fix the magical problem made me deflate a little and worry about my son's safety. I slowly made my way back into the bedroom that our group was using.

"What's wrong?" Shane asked. I looked at the man who had so easily betrayed me with my wife, I had to hold back a look of disgust as I answered him.

"They don't know how to fix it." I informed them, they looked at me worried.

"Surely you misheard, Daryl said…" Carol started but I held up my hand to stop her.

"Daryl looked just as lost if not more so than the others. He really doesn't think he can fix this." I told her. They all looked at me with fearful and discouraged looks. I couldn't help but feel helpless and unsure of myself as I couldn't find the words to comfort or reassure them.

 **Sirius P.O.V**

I watched my husband as he looked at the ground, the wheels in his head turning and a frustrated look on his face when the answer didn't come to him. Worried about him I pulled him back to lie by my side on the sofa we were currently occupying. Turning to face him I cupped his cheek and kissed his lips lightly.

"Stop worrying love, we will figure this out together. Like we always do." I said as I looked him in the eye, seeing the fear and hopelessness there I pulled him close.

"I promise Dar, we will fix this. Try and get some sleep and we will start fresh tomorrow." I said, I knew he had listened as he adjusted his position to allow me to lay my head on his chest as he rubbed his hand up and down my back. I hated seeing him like this, he was so smart and he prided himself on being a prodigy at spells and curses but Pandorum got to him. It was the one curse he could never fully understand; sure, he could alter it but even after 18 years of studying it he still can't figure out the air-born part or how to cure it. I just hope I don't lose him in the process of him trying to right one of our owns wrongs. I mean who could be so cruel as to allow that out, it's meant to kill muggles but altering it with the zombie curse means that any witch or wizard bitten by one of those things only has 20 minutes to get a cure or they will die. That it…

This wasn't just about killing muggles; it was about wiping out the weak!


End file.
